Christian Doctrine
Christian Doctrine can be very well defined as suggested by the famous church historian Jaroslav Pelikan in his book The Christian Tradition, which is a history of Christian doctrine. Professor Pelikan defines Christian doctrine as what the church believes and teaches. Overview Christian doctrine is simply what the Christian church believes and teaches. There might be some reservations about that definition. It might be said, “Isn’t Christian doctrine what the Bible teaches and what Christians are to believe?” Christian doctrine often involves human reflection upon the data of Scripture so that doctrine really is not complete until the raw material of Scripture is reflected upon, systematically analyzed, and put into doctrinal form. So, for example, doctrines like the Trinity and the two natures of Christ are not explicitly taught in Scripture but rather they are the result of the church’s reflection upon the raw material of Scripture and an attempt to systematize it into a coherent statement of what Christians believe. The necessity in many cases of having rational reflection upon the data of the Bible indicates that doctrine is more than simply what the Bible says; it is what the church believes and teaches as it reflects upon the data that is in Scripture. Pelikan’s definition is better because the church is a very broad institution that often has different interpretations of what the Bible teaches. Very often Catholics and Orthodox and Protestants of all sorts will differ doctrinally on the way they read the Bible. There is, therefore, both true doctrine as well as false doctrine. That would not make sense if doctrine is just what the Bible teaches. Doctrine is a reflection and systematization of what the Bible teaches, and therefore can be different for different denominations and persons. Some doctrines can be false and other doctrines are true. So Pelikan’s definition is a good one. Christian doctrine is what the church believes and teaches in all of its diversity. Reasons For Studying Christian Doctrine Why study doctrine after all? Why should Christians not just be content to enjoy the Christian life and go through life attending church, going to prayer meetings, doing evangelism, and all the other practical aspects of the Christian faith? Why study doctrine? There are at least four reasons why it is important to study doctrine. For all of these reasons, the study of Christian doctrine is an integral part of Christian discipleship and of becoming a mature Christian. Every Christian is a Theologian It is not just professors of theology or those who have academically studied in seminary who do theology. Every Christian is a theologian. In virtue of the fact that one is a Christian they are committed to certain beliefs about reality – a certain worldview that God exists, that God is three persons, that Christ is both human and divine, that God has created the world, that humans are morally fallen before God and in need of his forgiveness and cleansing. All of these are Christian doctrines, or the stuff or subject of Christian doctrines. Therefore, the question is whether or not a Christians going to be a theologian; the question is whether they are going to be a poor theologian or a good theologian. Just by being Christians, they are committed to being a theologian. Paul has to something say about this in Ephesians 4:13-15. Here Paul talks about the gifts that God has given to the church. He says, until we all attain to the unity of the faith and of the knowledge of the Son of God, to mature manhood, to the measure of the stature of the fullness of Christ; so that we may no longer be children, tossed to and fro and carried about with every wind of doctrine, by the cunning of men, by their craftiness in deceitful wiles. Here Paul indicates that part of spiritual Christian maturity is doctrinal discernment so that you Christians will not be buffeted about by every new wind of doctrine that comes along. They will have a grasp of what is true and what is false and therefore able to be doctrinally discerning. Or at Paul’s letter to the Galatians, Galatians 1:6-9. Here Paul is so angry with these false apostles who have come to the churches in Galatia and are teaching false doctrine. He says, I am astonished that you are so quickly deserting him who called you in the grace of Christ and turning to a different gospel – not that there is another gospel, but there are some who trouble you and want to pervert the gospel of Christ. But even if we, or an angel from heaven, should preach to you a gospel contrary to that which we preached to you, let him be accursed. As we have said before, so now I say again, If any one is preaching to you a gospel contrary to that which you received, let him be accursed. Here Paul is literally saying these purveyors of false doctrine to the Galatian churches should go to hell! He says let them go to hell, these purveyors of false doctrines. That is how strongly he feels about the importance of having the right teaching about Christ and about the Gospel of grace that he preached. Finally, his letter to Titus, Titus 1:9, can be looked at. The context here is Paul’s list of the qualifications to be an elder in the church. Of the various qualifications that he lists to be an elder he says in verse 9, “He must hold firm to the sure Word as taught, so that he may be able to give instruction in sound doctrine and also to confute those who contradict it.” Even if one is not an elder in the church (if one never has the opportunity to be an elder) surely all of them would want to have this Christian maturity and character qualities that qualify them to be an elder. Part of those qualifications are to be able to give instruction in sound doctrine, and then also to refute those who contradict it. To repeat: every Christian is a theologian, and it belongs to Christian maturity to have a correct understanding of right doctrine and to be doctrinally discerning when people come bringing false doctrine. Right Living Presupposes Right Thinking About God There is a pattern in Paul’s epistles. In his letters, typically the first half or so of the letter will be devoted to doctrinal teaching. Then in the second half of the letter he will switch to practical application and life application of the teachings that he has given. For example, at his letter to the Ephesians. In Ephesians 1-3 he gives instruction in Christian doctrine. Then beginning with Ephesians 4:1 there is a transition: “I, therefore, a prisoner of the Lord, beg you to lead a life worthy of the calling to which you have been called.” The “therefore” indicates the transition between these doctrinal truths – if these are true, therefore now live a life that is worthy of this calling that you have. Philippians too has the same pattern. In Philippians 1-3 there is his doctrinal teaching. Then beginning in chapter 4 he says, “Therefore, my brethren, whom I love and long for, my joy and crown, stand firm thus in the Lord, my beloved.” He then begins to give practical application. So if one wants to live correctly for Christ as his disciples they need to first think correctly about Christ. If the thinking is skewed and off-base, it is going to affect their life and their Christian discipleship. Expression of Loving God With All of One’s Mind Matthew 22:37-38. Jesus, when asked what is the greatest commandment, said, “You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind. This is the great and first commandment.” So one is to love God with their whole being – all aspects of their personality. That includes loving God with the mind. One of the best ways to fulfill this command to love God with the mind is to study his truth. Reflect on his truth. Know his truth accurately. Explore his truth. This is a way of expressing love to the Lord by loving his truth and wanting to study it. Christ Cannot Be Separated From Truths About Himself 2 John 9-10 can be looked at. Here John is warning about people claiming to be Christians – claiming to follow Jesus – but who are teaching false doctrine. In verse 9 he says, Anyone who goes ahead and does not abide in the doctrine of Christ does not have God. is really interesting. He does not say anyone who goes ahead and does not abide in [[Jesus Christ|Christ]. He does not say that. He says someone who goes ahead and does not abide in the doctrine of Christ does not have God.] He who abides in the doctrine has both the Father and the Son. If anyone comes to you and does not bring this doctrine, do not receive him into the house or give him any greeting. What John is telling there is that it is not enough to say, “I love Jesus, and I follow Jesus, and I have warm, fuzzy feelings about Jesus.” If one is not abiding in the doctrine of Christ, he says one does not have Christ. Christ cannot be separated from the truths about Christ. These go together hand-in-glove. So there needs to be a combination of both doctrinal wisdom along with a spirit-filled enthusiasm for Christ. Doctrine without the Holy Spirit leads to legalism. The dead letter. But the Holy Spirit without doctrine leads to fanaticism. There is no controls on that subjective experience. There needs to be the combination of good doctrine with a spirit-filled Christian experience. Therefore, Christ cannot be separated from the truths about himself. A vibrant living relationship with Christ in the power of the Holy Spirit should be one that involves appreciating Christian doctrine. Category:Foundations of Christian Doctrine